Alec's First Time
by apineapplenamedleonard
Summary: Alec takes a shower, but Magnus ends up joining him. First time they do the frick frack, yay! Oneshot Malec smut, rated M for a reason


Magnus turned his key in the lock and heard the click as it released. He opened the door and peered around; Alec was nowhere to be seen. Hearing water running, Magnus decided that Alec was in the shower. He quietly closed the door behind him and slipped down the hallway into his and Alec's bedroom. Running a hand through his sparkly, spikey black hair, he caught a glimpse of his own cunning cat eyes staring back at him from the mirror atop his dresser. There were dark patches under them. Magnus felt just as tired as he looked; the last few days had been wearying, with Maureen wreaking havoc all over New York. He hadn't been spending as much time with his boyfriend as he'd like to, but here was his chance. He set his keys on the dresser and began to unbutton his shirt.

Alec was relaxed. His eyes were shut, and the water was hot and comforting on his scarred back. _Hurry up_, he told himself. _Magnus will be home soon. You got in the shower to clean up for him, not to contemplate your sorry gay life. _

He opened his eyes to turn off the water and found himself looking directly into Magnus'. He jumped and then exhaled slowly, silently cursing himself. Shadowhunters were trained to not be startled by anything, no matter how severe. Magnus' lips turned up at the corners, and Alec's eyes travelled down, taking in the smooth, flat planes of his boyfriend's chest; his abs, which were defined but not bulging; and then travelled lower…

Catching himself, Alec snapped his gaze back to Magnus's face, which was now occupied by a grin.

"Like what you see?" he asked Alec.

Not being able to think of anything else, Alec simply replied with, "Yes."

In two long strides, Magnus had pinned Alec to the shower wall, an action that sent shivers through Alec's body and made him squeeze his thighs together to stop them tingling. One of Magnus' hands held his boyfriend's to the wall above their heads, while his other one slipped into the hair at the nape of Alec's neck, twining itself into the thick dark locks. Leaning forward and catching his boyfriend's lower lip between both of his, Alec sighed.

"I didn't think you'd be home this early."

"What's wrong with me being home early?" Magnus murmured, faking hurt.

Alec's free hand clenched Magnus' waist. Magnus brushed their lips together, teasing Alec, who leaned forward for more. "I was in here to freshen up for you…" he trailed off.

"This'll do," Magnus smirked into his partner's lips. He let go of Alec's arm to cup his face. Their kiss deepened and Magnus flicked his tongue into Alec's mouth, who moaned and pressed up against the other man's body. Not even breaking away from the kiss, Magnus reached behind Alec to turn the water off and then pushed open the shower door. They stumbled out of the bathroom and across the bedroom carpet, leaving a jumbled trail of wet footprints. Alec pressed Magnus up against the bed. Magnus sat down on the edge, disentangling his hands from his partner's hair and sliding them down Alec's back to grip his waist.

"Magnus…" Alec moaned. "I don't…"

"You don't what?" Magnus breathed. His lips were exploring every plane of Alec's torso, leaving trails of quickly forming hickeys lacing around the rune scars. His breath tickled Alec's stomach.

"I don't know how to do this."

Magnus' arms slid around his boyfriend's legs, so that his fingers now gripped the inside of Alec's thighs, just above his knees.

"You're doing fine," Magnus soothed.

"I – I've never done this before," Alec whispered.

Magnus raised his chin so that he and Alec locked eyes. "Don't worry, Alexander. We'll take it slowly."

Normally, Alec hated people using his full name. But Magnus was not "people". Alec loved the way his name rolled off his boyfriend's tongue, made his lips curve up at the corners; the way it sounded, full of passion.

Seeing Alec hesitate, Magnus tensed. "That is, if you _want_ to do it, we'll take it slowly."

Alec looked incredulously into his boyfriend's beautiful face. "What do you mean if I _want_ to do it? Of course I do. I love you."

"That doesn't mean we have to make love."

When Alec's only reply was to crouch down and smash their lips together, Magnus pulled away and grinned. "Just checking."

Alec laid his hands on Magnus' bare chest and pushed him down slowly, so that Magnus was lying on his back on the bed. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist and locked his ankles, pulling his boyfriend tighter against him.

"Actually," Alec breathed, his hands roaming, "judging by the hardness of your cock, I'm doing okay."

Magnus chuckled and then gasped as Alec leaned forward and nuzzled the hollow above his collarbone. Hearing his partner's sharp intake of breath, Alec grinned and trailed love bites up Magnus' neck, brushing his lips against the other man's ear and nibbling at the lobe.

"You're doing better than okay," Magnus said. He rolled them over so that he was on top and while one of his hands rubbed his lover's side, the other opened the drawer to his bedside table.

Alec had his eyes closed, breathing unsteadily as Magnus' slender fingers gripped his waist. The fingers drew away. Alec waited for them to stroke some other part of his body, but the touch never came.

"Maaagnus," he whined impatiently. When there was no reply, he opened his eyes to find Magnus squeezing a clear gel out of a tube and onto his fingers.

"Oh," Alec breathed. Magnus just smirked and snapped the lid closed, setting the lubricant on the bedside table. His clean hand slid up his boyfriend's leg and gripped his thigh. Alec got the hint and spread his legs, allowing Magnus to slip a hand under his partner's erection and spread the gel.

Alec gasped. "It's cold."

"Don't worry, it'll warm up." Magnus slipped his finger up inside of Alec's hole. His other hand slid up Alec's chest and hooked over his shoulder, steadying both of them. He adjusted his wrist so that he could slide a second finger up with the first, slowly pumping both fingers in and out and lubricating Alec's entrance. Alec groaned and ran his hands through his partner's hair. Magnus smirked and drew his fingers out of Alec, pushing against his lover's thighs so that his legs spread even further. Kissing the tip of Alec's penis and then stroking the length of it with the back of his hand, Magnus stood up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

They locked eyes.

"Yes," Alec nodded.

Magnus took a deep breath. "Okay."

He quickly snapped the lubricant open and rubbed some onto his penis. Kneeling down next to the bed, he guided his cock with one hand while the other hand gripped Alec's thigh, making sure his legs stayed spread. Alec looked away and bit his lip, readying himself, but he still gasped when the tip of Magnus' cock rubbed up against his entrance and then pushed in. Magnus dug his nails into his boyfriend's thigh, trying to distract him from the pain of being entered. Alec, who had been holding his breath, exhaled unevenly. Magnus thrusted slowly, shoving himself further into Alec.

Before Alec could get used to having all of Magnus in him, his boyfriend pulled out. Feeling his hesitation, Alec looked up and nodded slightly.

"It's fine. I want to do this."

That seemed to assure Magnus, who pushed in again and thrusted cautiously. Alec cried out softly. Magnus sped up, loosening his grip on his lover's thigh to rub up and down the inside of it, his slender fingers sending goose bumps racing across Alec's skin.

"Oh god, Alec, you're so tight," Magnus gasped.

In response, Alec reached forward and put his finger on Magnus' lips, effectively silencing him. Magnus opened his mouth and let Alec slip his finger into it. Magnus bucked his hips faster as Alec's finger pulled his lip down and slid roughly down his chin, dragging a wet path down the front of his torso.

As Magnus' thrusts went deeper, Alec's whimpers became more and more frantic. When Magnus started to pull all the way out, Alec grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want me to come inside of you?" Magnus' words were gentle.

"I don't care, Alec panted. "Just – please. Don't stop."

Magnus obeyed his lover and thrusted harder. Both of their breathing was uneven as Magnus exploded. Alec felt something sticky and hot dribble down his leg. Magnus slowed down and then pulled out; standing up, he leaned forward and kissed the top of Alec's head.

"You're going to need to shower again."

"So are you."

Magnus smirked at Alec's response and slipped his fingers under Alec's chin, tilting his head upwards and kissing his nose. Alec tilted his head even farther back so that he and Magnus joined lips. Their hands started roaming again, but Magnus broke off the kiss.

"We have all night, Alexander. Don't rush."

Slower this time, Alec kissed his boyfriend and Magnus bent down. Alec wrapped his hands around his lover's waist and pulled him onto the bed beside him, not breaking the kiss. Eventually, Magnus pulled away and then just brushed his lips across Alec's. They both lay back and Alec linked his fingers through Magnus'. Magnus, smiling, pulled the sheet over them both.


End file.
